Songfic Challenge: Hey Arnold
by YouGotRedOnYou
Summary: Some little fluffs for some songs.
1. Chapter 1

Song Fic Challenge, Hey Arnold

**I have picked thirty songs randomly and I decided to make some little one shots out of these songs. I probably won't use all of them, but I'll try.**

* * *

**1\. Fix You - Coldplay**

I can't change you, but I will lead you into a new direction. Helga, I know you may act mean and tough but I know there's something more to you. I think you're actually sweet deep down. I will try to find that sweet spot so you can show the whole world.

"Move it, Football Head!" you yell and I let you pass. I take a good look at your face and when you pass, I can't help but watch you walk away. I still like your pink bow.

"Nice bow," I whisper, but you're gone now.

**2\. Speak Now - Taylor Swift**

White dresses and veils weren't my thing anyways. But I can't help but feel rotten when I see Lila float down the aisle, that should be me. But I'm glad you're happy, I really am. But I wish it was me, you wish it was me. There's a pink bow in my hair, just the way you like.

"Do you take Lila-" They start.

"I-I..." Arnold stutters, he looks around the church. Our eyes meet for the first time that day. "I.." He doesn't take his eyes off of me. "I can't, I'm sorry Lila. I love someone else."

Gasps were coming from everywhere, including me. Did he love me? Was that why he was looking at me? Tears run down Lila's cheeks but she just smiles a sad smile. "Go be with her," she kisses his cheek before walking out of the church. No one knows what to do, including me.

**3\. Thinking of You - Katy Perry**

I roll over in bed and face the guy that isn't you. How could I marry someone that wasn't you? Why did you have to leave me? I wanted you, I always wanted you. Football head. I want to run my hand through your hair and cuddle up close to you. But you're gone, you're not here. I sigh and sit up, he doesn't move. I have tons of letters that I'll never send. It was time to write one more.

**4\. Two is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls**

This was it, our first date as a couple. How could I be so nervous? She was still the same old Helga G. Pataki. High school had changed all of us, but she was still the same girl. She still had an attitude and liked to push people around, she wasn't as bad anymore. A simple date, it was just a simple date. Why was I so nervous?

You wore your worn out Converse and I wore a white shirt. Seeing you took my breath away, I wasn't so nervous anymore.

**5\. One Week - Barenaked Ladies**

Fighting was something you loved to do, you don't apologize much. Weeks go by without us talking. We don't leave, I'd never leave you. I can put up with the fighting, I couldn't put up with living without you. Silent treatments were used every other week, I missed your voice. What were we fighting about anyways? I couldn't remember, it had been so long since we've talked. I lay awake thinking about you and what we've been through. Your head finds its way to my chest, your soft snores bring a smile to my face.

"I love you, Helga," I whisper. Everything was okay now.

**6\. I Hate the Homecoming Queen - Emily Osment**

"Lila thinks she's so perfect," I say harshly to Phoebe. "Does she really think she's going to win homecoming queen?" I cross my arms and glare towards Miss Perfect. High school blows.

"She's likable, Helga. She's got almost everyone's vote."

"I rather vote for Rhonda."

"Is this an Arnold thing?" I watch Arnold take a seat beside the soon to be homecoming queen, she kisses his cheek and they start to chat.

I stab my meatloaf with my fork. "What makes you say that?"

"You're attacking your lunch."

"I hate her," I drop the fork and lean back in my seat.

**7\. Heart Attack - Demi Lovato**

"Come on, Helga. Just try on the dress," Rhonda pushes me toward the dressing room, a red dress in her hand. "You'll look great, I swear."

"I don't like dresses," I glare.

"Try it on," Phoebe presses. Of course she had to agree with Rhonda on this one.

"Okay! Fine!" I grab the dress from Rhonda and stomp towards an open dressing room. "Stupid dress, stupid dance, stupid," I mutter as I change into the little red dress. I'd be lying if I said I didn't look good. "It's too short!" I called out.

"Just come out and let us see!" Rhonda called back.

I groan and open the dressing room door. "Happy?" I cross my arms and glare.

"You look hot, Helga," Rhonda comments.

"You're lucky I'm going with Arnold or I'd never wear this thing."

**8\. Perfect - Pink**

I stare into the mirror, I wasn't as pretty as some of the girls in my class. I didn't wear dresses or makeup. I didn't wear heels and I didn't curl my hair. I wasn't perfect like the other girls. But, I was perfect. The perfect Helga G. Pataki. No one else was as perfect at being me than myself. So what if I didn't like to do the things that the other girls liked to do? I was perfect just the way I was.

**9\. What is This Feeling - Wicked**

When I first laid eyes on her, I hated her. I always hated her, she was so perfect. She had every boy wrapped around her little finger. Including Arnold. Oh, Arnold! How I love you! How can you not see how evil Lila truly is? Maybe she wasn't evil, but she's no good for you. But did that mean I was good for you? No, I'd never be good enough for you. You'll never like-like me. But I'll still try.

**10\. Little White Lies - One Direction**

"You're such a liar, Helga." Why couldn't she just be honest? "Just tell me why you dumped chocolate milk on Lila."

"Well, Arnoldo, she looked thirsty."

"That can't be it, Helga. Tell me the truth."

"Shouldn't you be seeing if your little girlfriend is okay?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Could have fooled me."

"I like someone else!" I like you! I couldn't say it though, she wouldn't understand. "I gotta go." I walk away before more could be said.


	2. Chapter 2

Song Fic Challenge, Hey Arnold

**This is the second chapter to my short little one-shots. I'm trying to make these all Helga/Arnold, but I might mix it up a bit. I have an OC that is Helga's cousin so she might be mentioned once or twice. She might even have a one-shot. I don't know yet. Also, I ship Gerald and Phoebe, so there is gonna be some of them too.**

* * *

**1\. 21 Guns - Green Day**

Sometimes you just had to give up and face the facts. You couldn't win every battle, but you could sure try. This was one of those times to give up and let things continue as they were. I could still continue to admire from afar even though Arnold had a new girlfriend. I could still like his football shaped head and his beautiful blond hair. I sigh softly as I watch him feed a grape and laugh along with his girlfriend. I despised her, I was jealous. Very jealous. I look away before I could hurt any more, but my heart was already broken.

**2\. Valerie - Glee Cast**

It had been so long since I've seen you, you grew out your hair. It looks great. You still have the pink bow, I like it. It's been so long. I missed you. You didn't change a thing about you, you're not a stranger like some of the others. Always the same Helga. Don't change for anyone.

**3\. Where Do We Go - Sumo Cyco**

Dressing up for Halloween was always fun, it was a day to be someone else. To act like someone else. I could be a witch, a princess, a pilot, anything I wanted. A wig, a brown wig. Makeup. I could be a whole different person. I could talk to Arnold without being myself, confess that I love him. He'll never know it was me.

**4\. Therapy - All Time Low**

Ever since I talked to Dr. Bliss, I was feeling much better. Dare I say I was a bit cheerful? I had a pep in my step because the world hadn't fallen apart like I thought it would. Things were alright.

**5\. Crayon - G-Dragon**

I ask to use his blue crayon, he hands me it and smiles. My heart pounds, I'm in love. Blue and pink cover my paper, I sigh happily. Preschool was going to be fun.

**6\. Super Girl - Hannah Montana**

"Okay, Pataki," I say into the mirror. "You can do it, you can be nice to him. Why are you so mean? Why can't you just be nice?" If only he knew my true self, my other side. I sigh and look at his picture. "Oh, Arnold, how I love you. Just know that everything isn't always what it seems. Know that I may act mean and tough, but I'm a whole other person.

**7\. Shake it Out - Glee Cast**

You just have to let go, move on. But it was so hard, so terribly hard. But I had to lift the weight off my shoulders, I had to get rid of that dead wait. He wasn't here anymore, I couldn't secretly admire him anymore. Maybe I'd see him in the future, but right now I had to think of myself. It was unhealthy to keep thinking and thinking about him. Maybe it was time to find a new crush, someone to distract me from the pain in my heart.

**8\. Decode - Paramore**

"There's something different about you," Arnold comments, a smirk on his face. I had never seen that look on his face before, it was dark and unlike the Arnold I knew.

"I could say the same about you," I challenge. "What's gotten into you?"

"Let's just say I'm a different person." His lips find mine, I wasn't sure how to react.


End file.
